


Devil in the Garden

by ConfusedCyndaquil



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Bite-sized fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Nobody even has a name!, Will probably need to be edited later but who am I kidding - I'm never going to edit this, fairytale, shortest fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedCyndaquil/pseuds/ConfusedCyndaquil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once was a man of gentle demeanor and eternal youth. This is the story of how he found a marble statue in his garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To The Vines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141356) by [DarkCaustic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCaustic/pseuds/DarkCaustic). 



> This is just a teeny tiny mini-fic I found myself needing to write when I came across this line from the third chapter of 'To The Vines':  
> "A devil in the garden. He never should have touched him."
> 
> All in all, DarkCaustic is a far better writer than I am and you should all go check out their beautiful, heart-wrenching work.

There once was a man of gentle demeanor and eternal youth. Once he’d passed into adulthood, age seemed to leave him behind. He lived a quiet life in a tiny cottage with a beautiful garden. He had a precious few acquaintances, family members, and a cat which came into his garden every morning to drink some milk and sun itself on his porch.   
He was content in life and never left his home for longer than it took him to borrow a book from the library, to visit his mother, to purchase new seeds, or to trade his crops for what few necessities he could not produce himself.   
Every morning he’d watch the sunrise as he ate his breakfast and drank his coffee. He tended his garden and watered his animals, he read every piece of literature he could get his hands on, and he never ached, he never loved, he never aged.

 

One morning the man opened his door to see that his garden had changed. Where before there was but a potato field, there now stood a marble statue depicting the devil. The man reeled back at the sight and promptly scalded his hand as he spilt his morning coffee. It took his a few moments to regain his composure, and when he finally did he walked straight up to the statue and looked the devil over. As he examined the statue, he muttered under his breath about youngsters who would play tricks on a man just minding his own business.  
The statue was exquisite, a true work of art, and the man thought to himself that he could practically feel its breath on his face. At once, he was gripped by an intense longing, something he’d never felt before. It was as though the statue called to him, and he found that he couldn’t stop himself from reaching up and brushing the tips of his fingers against the statue’s sharp jawline.

He never should have touched it. Beneath his fingers, the devil came alive and opened its unfocused marble eyes. The devil reached out blindly as the man hastily drew his hand back, not quickly enough as the devil caught his wrist and placed the hand once more against its face. One cool marble hand came to rest on the man’s cheek, drawing him in for a slow kiss, the first either of them had ever experienced. As their lips met, the devil seemed to warm under his touch, as though marble could blush. When the man realised he’d closed his eyes, he broke the kiss and gazed once more at the statue, which now had transformed into a living, breathing, man. They stared at each other in shock, and neither realised that the sun had now risen, nor did they notice that the man of eternal youth now had a single wrinkle between his eyebrows.  
And so it came to be that the man of gentle demeanor and eternal youth grew old alongside a man who used to be the devil.


End file.
